Princess Day
by Skitty13
Summary: Finding herself lost all day, Dawn finally stumbles upon the next town. Being in Kanto, an unexpected holiday seems to happening while she's at her stay there. With Paul there as well, looks like anything could happen. Happy Ikarishipping Day!


Princess Day

Happy Ikarishipping Day, fellow ikarishipper! :)

I typed this up last minute due to lack of ideas but... I finally came up with something!

It's sooo bad though! DX Read at your own risk!

Thanks to KicksAndKisses for telling me about Ikarishipping Day! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

As the sun slowly started to lower and let the night take over, a young girl was with her Pokémon wandering around the paths of Kanto. Lucky for her, the weather remained nice out throughout the entire day, but now with the sun set, the temperature was slowly dropping.

"We're... we're still on the path, right, Piplup?" she asked, looking down at the small penguin like Pokémon in her arms. "We're not lost, are we?"

"Lup, pip, Piplup!" Piplup cried, reassuring his trainer.

Dawn just smiled, biting her lower lip. There had to be _some way_ she could find out where she was. Last time she checked she was supposedly halfway to the next town, and that was early that this morning when she started heading to the next town. The most she could do now, was keep walking and hope for the best.

"This route should only be a day's trip," she mumbled to herself, scanning the path ahead. "Why aren't I there yet?"

A few minutes later, it was almost completely dark. With the current darkening state and time slowly ticking away, Dawn started to worry more. Letting out an involuntary shiver, her grip on Piplup increased. Feeling the need for more light, she reached into her pocket to grab Pachirisu's pokeball but didn't notice the training field that she was had managed to stumble upon.

"Electrivire use Thunder!"

Suddenly looking up from trying to get a pokeball, Dawn let out a startled squeal of surprise and took a few steps back when she noticed the large Pokémon lighting up the area with a large and powerful amount of electricity.

_Could it be? _Dawn thought as she slowly walked closer to where Electrivre's trainer might be standing.

"Paul?" she cautiously called out, quivering with wonder.

"Hn?" the trainer turned her direction.

Sighing with relief, Dawn's face broke into a grin. "It _is_ you! I'm so glad to finally find someone!"

Raising an eyebrow, Paul suspiciously glanced at her. He closed his eyes, as if he didn't see her, she might go away.

"Ah, Paul?"

His eyes snapped open. "What, troublesome?"

"Do you know how close we are to the closest town?" Dawn asked. She adjusted her hold on Piplup, who started to fall asleep in her arms.

"Where do you think we are?" Paul asked, with an exasperated look.

"Um…" Dawn fidgeted in her spot. "I have no idea…"

Paul mentally facepalmed, then replied, "We're right outside the town."

"We are?" she asked, surprised. She turned to see dim lights barely noticeable through the forest of trees. "Oh! We are!"

She beamed happily at Paul, who had on his poker face. Feeling her smile falter slightly, she shrugged it off.

"Thanks Paul, I can finally get some rest!" Dawn exclaimed, heading off to the Pokémon Center. "I'll see you again tomorrow!"

"We'll see about that," he grumbled, turning back to practice.

...

"Good morning," Nurse Joy greeted.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy!" Dawn cheerfully responded.

"Today is the Princess Day Festival," Nurse Joy explained as Dawn curiously watched large crowds of girls pass by. "Feel free to enjoy the festival!"

"Princess Day, huh?" Dawn smiled, remembering Misty's words on this holiday. "Maybe I should find Paul..."

Heading off to find the purple haired trainer, Dawn snickered, plotting out a plan after she finds him. She might have had the smallest crush on him, even if he was a cold hearted trainer that annoyed her often. Just as she was leaving the Pokémon Center, she noticed him heading out of the city.

"Paul~!" the blue haired girl sang out, waving out to him. She blinked, it almost like he flinched at the sound of her voice, perhaps she was imagining things. She quickly ran over to him.

"What, troublesome?" Paul grunted, turning around.

"The name is _DAWN_," she exclaimed, an anger mark appearing as she placed her hands on hips.

"Didn't hear you," Paul smirked, amused by her anger.

"IT'S D-A-W-N! DAWN!" Dawn shouted. She stopped for a moment, calming down. "This isn't why I'm here, though."

Paul stared at her blankly.

"Today's Princess Day!" Dawn squealed. "Do you know what this means?"

His expression remained unchanged.

"It means girls can do whatever they want and guys will carry their stuff for them," Dawn explained, a grin slowly growing bigger. "Do you think you can do that for me, Paulie?"

Paul's instant reaction was to say 'no', but he stopped himself. Earlier when he was leaving the Pokémon Center, he had seen a guy turn down a girl, shortly after a large group of girls swarmed him and he vanished. As much as he didn't like shopping, he didn't want to suffer the same fate when he turned her down.

Sighing, Paul reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

Surprised but all the same happy for his reaction, Dawn beamed and skipped off towards the mall, Paul slowly followed in tow. As he tailed after the over energetic peppy girl, he noticed other guys stuck in the same situation he was in. The moment Dawn stepped into the mall, Paul started to plot out on how to leave.

...

After an entire morning of following Dawn around to many different shops, Paul found himself still empty handed. Despite the fact Dawn did buy a couple of accessories, she didn't make Paul carry the small bag. Dragging him into a coffee shop, she ordered a bunch of snacks and drinks then sat down at a two person table.

Paul sat down at the table, staring at the pile of food.

"Are you seriously planing on eating all that?" he asked, a bemused expression appearing.

"Nope! Here you can have some too!" Dawn shook her head, pushing over a few to him. She placed a coffee cup in front of him. "You prefer black coffee, right?"

Accepting it, Paul nodded. "How did you know?"

"I... uh," Dawn stuttered, looking away. "I might have over heard you once..."

"Hn," Paul took a tentative sip, then looked more relaxed. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Dawn smiled, looking down at her own cup of mocha. A faint blush spread across her cheeks.

Truthfully, she wasn't into shopping today. In fact, she didn't really want to deal with the extremely large crowds of enthusiastic shoppers at. She wanted an excuse to just spend the day with Paul, but never had a chance or opportunity to. That and she didn't have the courage. As much as her bubbly personality showed how outgoing she was, she always felt a little shy around him. Since it was Princess Day, she was hoping to make a move on him and tell him her true feelings.

"Troublesome, are you listening?"

Snapping out of her daze, she looked up to see Paul's face much closer than it was before. Her face instantly flushed red, as Paul smirked and reclined back into his seat.

"S-s-sorry!" Dawn exclaimed, unable to meet his gaze. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you were planning entering that pointless competition," Paul responded.

"It's not pointless," Dawn protested, their eyes meeting. "It a competition between many powerful trainers to see who becomes this year's princess!"

"Like you would be strong enough too," Paul scoffed, trying to get her competitive side out.

"Is that a challenge?" Dawn asked, giving Paul the reaction he wanted to get. "If so, I accept!"

Her perky personality reappeared as she walked off mumbling, "I'll show _him!"_

Paul just smirked, finally being free of getting dragged to girly stores filled with large crowds. Finishing up his drink and tossing out his cup, he headed off to train until the last round of the competition.

...

Dawn smoothed out her kimono, waiting to see the results of the other division. Since the were two divisions, Dawn was placed into the first division and managed to win against everyone there. It had finally come down to the last round to determine the winner, or the princess, of the competition. Glancing to the sidelines, someone's appearance startled her. Paul. She knew he had went off to train or something but him being there was still shocking.

His expression confused her the most, simplified, it was almost as if it seemed like he knew something and wasn't telling her. Turning away, the coordinator gave herself a pep talk.

"Okay, Dawn," she took a deep breath. "You need to use this chance to show Paul you're stronger than you look. No need to worry!"

Confidently smiling, Dawn checked her opponent. A girl named Elle. Heading off to the battle field, the announcer quickly explained everything before letting the single battle under way.

"Piplup, time to shine!"

"Persian, let's go!"

"Let the battle begin!"

...

"Congratulations to Elle for winning this year's Princess Festival!"

Dawn clapped her hands along with everyone else. Persian turned out as a harder opponent for Piplup than she anticipated. Deciding to slip away for now, she quietly tried to leave. Finding herself in the training field from when she first encountered Paul, she heard a nearby rustling of bushes before hearing...

"Good try, troublesome."

"I didn't win," Dawn mumbled in response. "No need to worry, indeed..."

Footsteps approached her, a hand lifting her chin up. She felt Paul's black eyes stare into her own. Heartbeat racing, she felt as if everything around her stopped.

"Gosh, troublesome, I thought as long as you tried hard, that's all that mattered," Paul muttered, loud enough for her to hear. He made a disturbed face. "I think you're starting to rub off on me..."

Dawn stayed silent, unsure how to react, still stunned by him.

"How am I going to say this?" Paul asked himself, taking a step back and running through his hair. "I have something to tell you."

"Ah, same here," Dawn spoke up. "Would you like me to go first?"

"No." Paul grunted. "I'll say it first."

He closed his eyes, then took in a deep breath.

"Will you go on a date with me, troublesome?"

Dawn felt her cheeks heat up. "Yes. Yes!"

She threw her arms around him, giving him a happy embrace that she had held back for a while. Paul halfheartedly returned the hug, not sure how to deal with the hug. Once she release him, Dawn looked down shyly.

"You see... I... I like you, Paul!" Dawn explained. "I just never told you..."

"Well, you just did," Paul replied. "Let's go, you agreed to date, right?"

"Of course!" Dawn cheerfully nodded, feeling happiest all day. "Thanks for being my prince, Paul!"

"Hn."

Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her off. _Looks like Princess Day has its good parts as well._

* * *

O.O What have I just written? This is so bad! DX

Sorry about this guys! I hope I didn't get Paul too OOC, from what I can tell, he seems direct about things, so...

I'm going to find a rock to hide under...

Thanks for reading and happy ikarishipping day!

~Skitty13


End file.
